


Leon Kennedy dabbles

by awritingsideblog



Series: Leon Kennedy x readers [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Not Beta Read, cursing, headcanons, oneshots, sfw, some are hc some are oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:25:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awritingsideblog/pseuds/awritingsideblog
Summary: A bunch of requests from my tumblr!





	1. Leon Kennedy Headcanons

  * Ok ok ok ok ok. Leon is probably like smart and resourceful but he’s lowkey a dumbass sometimes
  * _“(Y/N), have you seen my coat?” “Leon, you’re literally wearing it.” “Oh"_
  * Also when he’s drunk? Huge dumbass. Big dumbass. 
  * _”(Y/N), watch this.“ "LEON, NO-”_
  * He likes to try and impress you, being drunk makes it worse 
  * It is his life mission to make you laugh 
  * _~~HE LOVES YOUR LAUGH AND IS PROUD TO MAKE YOU LAUGH~~_
  * He snorts when he laughs really hard and gets a little embarrassed by it
  * Gets super blushy if you call it cute 
  * _~~Will blush if you compliment him on anything, actually~~_
  * You are like a ray of sunshine compared to his world, even on your bad days. He reminds you of this often
  * He is super encouraging and always says nice things. He understands that things could change at any moment 
  * “Your hair looks really nice today.” “I love your eyes.” “I’m so lucky to have you.”
  * Leon definitely wants you to learn how to defend yourself and will melt if you ask him to teach you 
  * _~~He might use it as an excuse to get really close to you but shushhhh~~_  
  * If you know how to defend yourself, uh, Leon dot exe has stopped working 
  * _~~Cause come on! That’s really hot to him!!~~_
  * On that topic, he will spar with you for some playful competition but he won’t let you win
  * If you win, uhhh holy fuck that’s so fucking hot 
  * If you can or can’t defend yourself, he will keep you away from the fight. He can’t help himself. He just wants to keep you safe from all the shit he sees
  * In public, he usually holds your hand. He doesn’t like lots of PDA, but he likes to keep you close 
  * In private? Please kiss and hold him as much as possible 
  * Loves knowing you’re near and safe 
  * He gets really jealous if anyone flirts with you but it’s a quiet jealous 
  * He gives them a stink eye that would scare the monsters he flights 
  * Wraps his arm around you as tight as possible 
  * Kisses you in public, which makes you realize he’s jealous 
  * Loves quiet dates. His life is crazy and having alone, quiet time with you is so sweet 
  * Taking him to a small, quiet coffee shop? Yes 
  * Taking him to a park and just talking? Yes 
  * Taking him to stargaze? Yes
  * Holding his hand while you both read? YES 
  * He doesn’t like people touching his neck. It freaks him out 
  * His missions are often sporadic and can last a while sometimes but he always tries to send you a message to let you know he’s ok 
  * He knows how much you worry about him 
  * All he wants is for his mission to destroy all the biohazards to end so he knows you’ll be safe. Plus, he can finally settle down with you 
  * Let’s be honest, loves you so much and just wants to be safe and happy with you




	2. Hey, Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon cheers you up.

Leon S. Kennedy always saw you as a ray of sunshine in his life. Like the sun, you were fierce, warm, gave him light, and helped him grow. In dark times, he knew you would be there for him. You always knew what to say or do to help him ease, at least a little.

As long as he knew you, you were always this way. Holding the door open for strangers, getting extra coffee, listening and caring for every person you met. You would never sugar coat it. If someone was being shitty, you called them out on it. You never let anyone take advantage of you but you still provided a helping hand to them.

So you can imagine Leon’s surprise when he saw you crying over something other than a sad movie.

Leon had spent the night at your place since he had to leave the next morning for a mission. You two stayed in and just relaxed in each other’s grip. You both knew there was no telling how long he would be gone. It was now or never to relax in each other’s presence. In the morning, he had slipped away, not wanting to disturb you. All he wanted was to stay in your arms, however. Leaving you felt like a stab in his heart. You, his ray of sunshine, never looked as peaceful as you did in your sleep. All he wanted was a piece of that peace with you.

When he arrived at the transportation site, he was informed that he would not be needed on the mission. Leon didn’t even ask any questions. All he could think about was getting back to you. He could just see your smiling face as he entered your place.

On the way back, he had come across a small flower stand. Thinking of you, he bought a huge bouquet of flowers he knew you would love. He also picked up your favorite breakfast from a small diner you two both adored.

He entered your place quietly. You always teased him when he used his “spy powers” (as you called them) to sneak up on you. This brought a small smile on his face as he quietly placed the flowers and the food on the table.

Leon crept to the door of your bedroom. As he reached for your doorknob, he swore he heard a sob coming from your room. Knitting his eyes in confusion, he waited with bated breath as he listened for another. To his upset, he hadn’t miss heard you. He quickly opened the door to find you sitting on the side of your bed, crying.

“(Y/N)! What-”

“Leon!” You gasped. You quickly tried to push tears away as if nothing had happened. “What are you doing here? Did the mission get canceled-”

“(Y/N).” He said in a firm voice. He walked over and sat next to you, not sure what to do. You made it look so easy. “What happened?”

“It’s nothing.” You said, looking away.

“You know you can tell me anything.”

“I know.” He frowned.

“Then what’s up?” You pulled your legs to your chest.

“Life, I guess.” You pulled a hand through your hair. “It’s just-” You sigh and bury your head in your hands. You never were good at opening up.

“Take your time,” Leon said, wrapping his arms around you. You lean into his embrace.

“I don’t know how to verbalize it.” Leon presses a kiss to your temple. “I like to help others. I love to be there for you. Lately, I feel like all I do is help others. I’m just so stressed! It’s not anyone’s fault, I just need some time to… destress? Maybe? I don’t know.” You sigh again. Leon stays silent for a minute and you can’t help and wonder if you upset him.

“Well,” Leon lifts you up bridal style, causing you to grip his shoulders, “I have so much time off now that my mission is canceled and I have a surprise for you.” He tucks you into the bed and presses a kiss to your head.

“Do not get up. Today is all about you.” Leon says.

“Leon, I don’t want to do that when you have so little off days-”

“Shhhh.” He tells you. “You always take care of me. Let me do this one thing for you.” You slowly smile.

“Ok, ok.” He presses another kiss to your forehead and rushes to get you breakfast in bed.

“Leon?” You call out to him. He quickly rushes back to your side.

“Yes?” He asks. You grab his hands and press a kiss to his knuckles.

“I love you so much.” He smiles brightly at you too.

“I love you too, sunshine.”


	3. Hugs from Leon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: “Alright so after a lot of thinking about what I should ask to you: I’m gonna go fluffy and ask for something with Leon and hugs! I just love how hugs are such a pretty symbolism of love, trust, support and comfort and our boy sure needs some! Maybe some forehead kisses? Because? Those are the sweetest? So, if you feel something thanks and if not, you can dodge this request, and I wish you a good day/night love. 💕”

It was no surprise that Leon S. Kennedy gave the best hugs. His strong arms could make anyone safe. Being his significant other, you often got these hugs, especially when he was too nervous to kiss you in the beginning.

  
He would often just walk up to you when he needed a hug and wrap his arms around you while nuzzling his head into your neck. It didn’t matter if your back was to him, he would still wrap his arms around you. When he could see you were sad, he would open his arms you. Once you accepted his hug, he would rub circles into your back as he whispered into your ear how much he loved you. As you two developed your relationship, he would kiss you gently on your forehead and then whisper into your ear. 

When you did something that made him unexplainably happy, proud, or in love, he couldn’t help but hug you tight and spin you around until he, you, or both of you became a dizzy, giggling mess. 

  
He didn’t need a reason to hug you, however. Sometimes, he would just come up to you and hug you, kissing you on the forehead and telling you how amazing you are. Other types, he would just pull you into a side hug while you were doing something, like making food or silently observing life that went on.

  
Leon would probably never admit just how much he loved hugs, but it wasn’t hard to guess that. He would never tell you why he loved them so. After everything that has happened to him, he loved feeling you against him. Feeling your warm body and your heartbeat against his own made him feel safe and happy. Some nights, he had horrible dreams you had turned. Those nights often brought numerous hugs the next day without explanation. 

  
Now, don’t go thinking he hugged just anyone. No, he may have loved hugs but few got to feel his hugs 24/7. 

  
You got his hugs because he trusted you the most. If anyone else tried to hug him, he would push them off or stand as stiff as a board. The latter was exactly what he did after you hugged him for the first time. 

  
Leon wasn’t a huge hugger before all the bad things happened. He would never turn up a hug but he never really appreciated a hug the way he did after everything. So when you hugged him, he didn’t realize how much he missed hugs. Your hug felt so nice he forgot what to do for a second! You pulled away quickly and stuttered a sorry but he pulled you back into a hug. He apologized instead. You two ended up laughing about it. Sometimes you brought it up when he hugged you for a long time. This often made him groan. He would act annoyed but only for the laugh that would escape your lips at his pout. 


	4. Straightforward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: How about the reader being straightforward and telling Leon to ease him up a little: Can I follow you? My mom always told me to follow my dreams!

Ok imagine the reader and Leon meet each other in the police station. They’ve gotten out of a few very dangerous scrapes with only small bumps and bruises. Leon, being fresh out of the police academy, feels like he should protect you since you are a citizen, regardless of how skilled/trained you are. 

He gets really tense because of it. Once Mr. X starts chasing the two, he gets more tense to the point were the reader is worried he’ll combust!

As you two are reloading and regrouping in a safe room, he tells the reader, “You have to slow down. You’re getting reckless and I don’t know if I can keep you safe.”

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying you should stay here. I need to keep you safe! It’s my duty and my job and-” The reader places their hand on Leon’s shoulder and smiles.

“Leon, you’re doing great. Ease up. Trust me, I feel safe.” He shakes his head, but before he can argue, the reader stops him. “Can I stay with you and continue to follow you? My mom always told me to follow my dreams!” his face kind of falls into confusion but he quickly starts to laugh. All the stress he feels makes the joke a lot funnier. The reader quickly covers his mouth and starts to laugh a little themself.

“Careful there, cutie. Your laughing will get us in trouble.” They say. Leon pulls your hand away once he recovers.

“You think I’m cute??”

“Duh!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: “I know why but “I found nothing. Good. I was hoping for nothing and I found nothing. Great. Now I don’t have any expectations about myself.” with Resident Evil 2!Leon and the reader could be pretty funny like they keep missing the puzzles and are just done with everything 😂 Or if you have any other idea, go for it!”

Leon held his gun out as you two scanned the room, finding it empty. You two quickly entered the room and took a small break to catch your breath. Leon took this time to review the map again.

The two of you had run from room to room, looking for the puzzles that would trigger an opening so you two could get out of the station. Unfortunately, you had run into a bunch of undead, which didn’t give you much time to investigate the rooms.

You walked over to Leon and looked over his shoulder at the map. You tried to guess which rooms might have puzzles based on names.

“Hey, Leon? Do you think the history thing room we quickly scanned has anything?” You said. He shrugged.

“Worth a shot. Do you think there’re any keys in there?” He asked. You shook your head.

“Not sure, but I remember a statue! So far, we’ve seen them hold significance.” You point out.

“Good point. Let’s go out this door…” He charts a path for the two of you, one that hits as many rooms cleared as possible. The path was mostly clear, so you two didn’t have too much trouble getting to the room.

Entering the room, you didn’t see much difference from the first quick check. You noticed the arm was next to the table. You pointed this out to Leon, who put the arm on the statue. It did nothing. He tried pulling on, taking it off, and putting it back on.

“I don’t think that’s working…”

“I can figure it out.” He muttered and tried again. You, however, went through your inventory. You wondered if you could do this Indiana Jones style and place something in the statue’s hand.

“I found nothing. Good. I was hoping for nothing and I found nothing. Great. Now I don’t have any expectations about myself.” Leon huffed. You ruffled this hair and giggled.

“Don’t worry. I think I can solve it for the both of us.” You patted his shoulder and placed the red book in its hand. The statue dropped the specter. It would have hit the ground if Leon’s reflexes didn’t catch it.

"See! I knew there was a reason I kept you around."


	6. Cheesy Pickup lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A combination of requests

  * If we’re talking about RE 2! Leon and before, it doesn’t take much to make him get flustered.
  * It could be a stranger or his s/o and he would still get flustered!
  * Take a second to imagine Leon right after you use some cheesy pick up line. He flushes a lot and coughs a little to cover it up. 
  * Just imagine doing pickup line after pickup line and he’s covering his face, partly in embarrassment and partly because how dare you make him this flustered.
  * Any Leon after RE 2 wouldn’t get flustered unless it’s his s/o. 
  * Most of the time, he just laughs at your cheesy pickup lines but you always see a small blush.
  * The pickup lines based on police/FBI always get him.
  * **“If being sexy was a crime, you’d be guilty as charged!”**
  * Cue laughter and blushing.
  * “Leon, **I’m from the FBI, the Fine Body Investigators, and I’m going to have to ask you to assume the position**.”
  * Sometimes he plays along with your request, sometimes he just laughs it off. 
  * You’ll never forget the two times you got him really well
  * You turned to your boyfriend and smiled.
  * He knew what was coming. Your smile gave it away.
  * “If I had a star for every time you brightened my day, I would have a galaxy.”
  * Cheesy? Yes. Incredibly cute? Yes. It was the only time post!RE2 really, really blushed. 
  * “Stop smiling.” “Look at your blush!” “stoP!”
  * He couldn’t stop blushing and even as he told you to stop, he had a small smile on his face. He tried to cover his mouth but you still noticed. 
  * Now the second time he got you to blush.
  * Hoooo boy.
  * You make a mental note to use more pickup lines similar to that one.
  * **“Do you know if there are any police around? ‘Cause I’m about to steal your heart.”**
  * The boy blushes hard but he really leaned into it. 
  * “I am an officer, actually. I’m going to have to put you under arrest for attempted robbery.”
  * Let’s just say that it was a very eventful night.




	7. Great!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @onl-you : “I know why but “I found nothing. Good. I was hoping for nothing and I found nothing. Great. Now I don’t have any expectations about myself.” with Resident Evil 2!Leon and the reader could be pretty funny like they keep missing the puzzles and are just done with everything 😂 Or if you have any other idea, go for it!”
> 
> Warnings: none!!

Leon held his gun out as you two scanned the room, finding it empty. You two quickly entered the room and took a small break to catch your breath. Leon took this time to review the map again.

The two of you had run from room to room, looking for the puzzles that would trigger an opening so you two could get out of the station. Unfortunately, you had run into a bunch of undead, which didn’t give you much time to investigate the rooms.

You walked over to Leon and looked over his shoulder at the map. You tried to guess which rooms might have puzzles based on names.

“Hey, Leon? Do you think the  history thing room we quickly scanned has anything?” You said. He shrugged.

“Worth a shot. Do you think there’re any keys in there?” He asked. You shook your head.

“Not sure, but I remember a statue! So far, we’ve seen them hold significance.” You point out.

“Good point. Let’s go out this door…” He charts a path for the two of you, one that hits as many rooms cleared as possible. The path was mostly clear, so you two didn’t have too much trouble getting to the room.

Entering the room, you didn’t see much difference from the first quick check. You noticed the arm was next to the table. You pointed this out to Leon, who put the arm on the statue. It did nothing. He tried pulling on, taking it off, and putting it back on.

“I don’t think that’s working…”

“I can figure it out.” He muttered and tried again. You, however, went through your inventory. You wondered if you could do this Indiana Jones style and place something in the statue’s hand.

 **“I found nothing. Good. I was hoping for nothing and I found nothing. Great. Now I don’t have anyexpectations about myself.”** Leon huffed. You ruffled this hair and giggled.

“Don’t worry. I think I can solve it for the both of us.” You patted his shoulder and placed the red book in its hand. The statue dropped the specter. It would have hit the ground if Leon’s reflexes didn’t catch it.

"See, you're good for something." You joked


	8. Are You Crazy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request by @onl-you: “And last but not least (tell me if you want more) : “What? Are you out of your gourd? Are you out of your collective gourd? Have you not taken your viagra?” and if I can with Leon. Because if you take RE2!Leon it can be super funny and if you take.. No, in any cases, that would be hilarious to picture his face.”  
> Warnings: canon typical violence.

Leon and you were sneaking around the precinct, trying to avoid everything you could. The two of you were low on ammo and medical supplies. To make everything worse, Mr. X was chasing the two of you down.

You were running out of options. There wasn’t much left for the two of you to do but run and collect supplies. You could divide and conquer but you knew it would be better to stay together.

“(Y/N)! Guess what I found!” Leon called out to you while you watched his back.

“A warm, home cooked meal? A way out of here? A zombie kill button? A-“

“That’s too many guesses and none of them are rational.” He said. You sighed.

“I can dream, can’t I?” You said.

“Uh, yeah, guess so. But I found a map to a weapons cache! We could get some more ammo and maybe supplies! Maybe even a new gun!” He says.

“Is it on our way?” You ask, looking around when you think you hear a noise.

“Yeah! It’s on the way to the last puzzle!” He says. “Aren’t you excited!” He asks after you stay quiet.

“Yeah, just worried ‘s all. What if that big guys comes back around? I’m not sure I have a lot of stamina left. I’m not exactly built for this…” You mumble. Leon pats you in the shoulder.

“Don’t worry. I’ll carry you if you get tired.” Leon smiles, nudging you. You smile back at him. ‘What a sweet guy to find in the apocalypse,’ you think to yourself.

The two of you press on, avoiding all zombies and not using any ammo. Your heart drops every time you hear a groan or a yell but it stops when you hear the loud stomp of the gray giant.

“Leon?” You whisper. He nods. 

“I heard it too.” He whispers back. He grabs your hand and pulls you into a room you two deemed as “safe.”

“What are we going to do! He sounded like he was coming from the direction we need to go!” You whisper yelled. Leon’s eyebrows furrow as he thinks. Your heart pounds louder in your ears every time you hear a stomp. 

“I have a plan but you aren’t going to like it.” He mumbles.  You internally groan. “I could distract him and lead him away while you get the supplies!” Your jaw dropped. You two weren’t supposed to split up!

“ **What? Are you out of your gourd? Are you out of your collective gourd? Have you not taken your viagra?** That’s how people get killed in horror movies!” You harshly whispered. He shrugged lightly and seemed a little uncomfortable by your outburst. You couldn’t tell if it was because of your colorful insult or the harsh tone in your voice. You figure it’s the colorful insult because of the blush dusting his face.  

“It’s the only way. We need those supplies.” He said.

“What if I get attacked?” You said. He smiled lightly at you. 

“You’ve been able to overcome every obstacle before this one! It’ll be cake.” You frowned. 

“It’s been cake because you’ve been here.” He shakes his head and frowns.

“Not true. Listen, we can sit here and argue and wait until that thing gets here or we can put this plan into action! Your choice.” Leon says. You knock your head back in frustration and let out a small groan.

“Fine! You better not die on me, Kennedy!” You say. Leon smiles at you.

“Same to you. Now stay here and wait until you can’t hear him.” He says. You nod as he leaves the room. 

“Hey, ugly! Come and get it!” You hear Leon yell. You would have laughed if not for the ominous sounds of heavy footsteps.

Once it gets quiet, you take a deep breath. It was now or never.

Armed with only a knife and an empty gun, you open the door and sneak your way to the weapons cache.


End file.
